


I need you to miss me

by luzial



Series: Teia x Viago [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzial/pseuds/luzial
Summary: A brief flirtation between Viago and Teia after the events of "The Wake."
Relationships: Andarateia Cantori/Viago de Riva
Series: Teia x Viago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063082
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	I need you to miss me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to fill this prompt from [@adoxyinherear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoxyinherear/pseuds/adoxyinherear) with some Viago de Riva/Teia Cantori interaction, set immediately after the events of the short story [“The Wake” by Mary Kirby](https://www.ea.com/games/dragon-age/news/the-wake), which was released for Dragon Age Day.
> 
> "I need you to miss me" + Glow

Viago quietly closed the door behind him. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought he could already hear Illario snoring on the other side.

“The first time I see you since we’ve been back in the city, and it’s at a funeral.”

Teia was waiting for him, hands on her hips and her mouth downturned in the slightest hint of a pout. Her hair - her long, thick hair that curled around itself and spilled down across her shoulders and the top of her chest - seemed to glow in the blaze of the candelabra that dimly lit the hallway. With as well as Teia knew the passages of her own casino, Viago had little doubt that she had chosen to position herself in a spot that would provide the most arresting sight when he exited the guestroom.

But Viago had been swayed once already by her charms tonight, and was in no mood to be manipulated a second time.

“The funeral ended hours ago. All this time you’ve had me carrying Illario around could have been time we spent catching up,” Viago said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hmm,” Teia hummed a chuckle, and Viago felt his pulse quicken at the loveliness of the sound. “ _Catching up_ , as you put it, would have been much better than watching you carry Illario halfway across the city - though I did enjoy the sight.”

Viago scowled at that, annoyed all over again by the reminder that Teia merely had to ask and he found himself falling at her feet to accommodate.

“Oh Vi, don’t look so cross.”

She smiled sweetly and offered him the cane she had been carrying for him while his hands were otherwise occupied. He tried to take it from her quickly, but still she managed to sweep her thumb across the knuckles of his gloved hand before he could pull it away.

“What is it you want, Teia?” he asked, both surprised and relieved that his voice sounded more controlled than he felt.

She chuckled again. “I thought that would be obvious.”

“Perhaps I want to hear you say it.”

The smile fled from Teia’s face and Viago held his breath.

“I need you to miss me, Vi. I need to know you’re waiting for our next encounter as eagerly as I am.”

As always, she had unbalanced him. One minute she was all bluster and innuendo; the next she said something so devastatingly vulnerable that it was all he could do to stop himself sweeping her into his arms. Her dark eyes fixed on his with such intensity that, for a moment, he could almost forget the danger that lurked behind them.

But this, he knew, was what Teia Cantori did best.

“I have … missed you,” Viago said quietly, feeling as though she had curled her fingers into his mouth and dragged each word from his throat.

“Well that’s a start, isn’t it? We’ll work on the rest,” Teia said, all of her cheerfulness returned and her penetrating stare fading as she smiled again. “Don’t stay away so long next time.”

“I won’t,” Viago grumbled in reply.


End file.
